1. Field of the Invention
Embodiments of the present disclosure relate to voltage protecting apparatuses and, particularly, to a voltage protecting apparatus of a motor driver.
2. Description of Related Art
Motors are widely applied to various automatic control systems. Motor drivers drive motors to work, the motor drivers are designed to operate in a certain voltage range, and damage may be caused by voltage exceeding the maximum voltage the motor drivers are rated for. A typical method for preventing the motor drivers from over-voltage is using voltage sensors. However, these voltage sensors are expensive.
What is needed, therefore, is to provide a voltage protecting apparatus which can solve the above-mentioned problems.